


I'm the Boss

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: AU, Bardine, Bardock being questioned, Bardock in for a crime, Criminal Barfock, Cute, F/M, Flirtatious Bardock, Gine having some sass, Gine helps Bardock escape, Lovers, Mates, Oneshot, Police Officer Gine, So OOC, Was inspired off of an art, Whatever else I guess, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Bardock is a well known Saiyan on the loose not just from dealing drugs, but also the possible murder of his step father. No one has been able to get close enough to him until a newbie to the force jumps in and steals his heart





	I'm the Boss

INSPIRED OFF OF THIS ART

Officer Rigs: sooner or later you **_will_** have to talk to us

Bardock: who says I will or won't. You have me so kill me already. What's the point

*a young officer comes to stand next to Rigs*

Officer Gine: because I know you don't want to die so how about you talk

Bardock: *he smirks and looks up at her* oh really? And who's to say I will talk? *playfully swinging his tail*

Gine: *she pout as well as blushed before Rigs gets in the way and shoves Gine to the side*

Rigs: hey no seducing our officers

Bardock: *he rolled his eyes, getting irritated with this fool* either kill me already or lock me up. I'm not talking and you're wasting your time with me

Gine: *she smirked and Bardock saw it, wondering what she's planning* give me an hour with him and we'll have our answers

Bardock: *he smirked back with her* 'an hour ey?'

Rigs: *he growls, seeing the smirk* you sure-

Gine: either leave or I'll make you leave! I'm not some fool 'unlike you' and he's ki bounded. He can't run and he can't fight me

Bardock: 'or so you say'

Gine: 'shh you want to be free and see our sons much less me or be killed' well? Think a girl is powerless or what?

Rigs: n-no not at all ma'am *leaves without giving Bardock a look but Gine closes the door in his face*

Bardock: not bad

Gine: *smirks and approaches him, sitting on his lap* oh what am I going to do with you

Bardock: *hums, kissing her neck* anything she wishes

Gine: *giggles and shoves him back* nu huh love. First I have to clear up your tracks and get you out of here

Bardock: *rolls his eyes and goes Ssj, breaking out of the ki bonds* or we leave now?

Gine: *wraps her arms around his neck as he stands up and picks her up* I like that idea better

Bardock: *smirks and blasts out of there*

*the end*


End file.
